


The best Christmas present

by kayejwrotes



Series: No Good [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Kageyama Tobio, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Parent Iwaizumi Hajime, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayejwrotes/pseuds/kayejwrotes
Summary: It's Christmas morning.It's time to unwrap presents and feel happiness.Or, Hajime reflects about what are this Christmas' real presents.





	The best Christmas present

**Author's Note:**

> This is my little gift to all my followers.  
> Thank you for staying with me this year and for enjoying my fics.  
> I feel grateful for your support through the journey 2018 has been.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this first snippet into my No Good Au as much as I loved writing it.

“Papaaaa!”

There was some stubborn stomping at the edges of his conscience but he wasn't really willing to give his sleep up yet. Sleep was too precious.

“Papaaaaa! Wake up!”

Tobio jumped on him with all his weight excited because finally this was the day!

(Sleep be damned, Hajime)

“He came! He came!” he announced with joy jumping excitedly a bit on his dad, before getting down and running to their dinner room, socks skidding on the pavement.

Hajime wheezed, finally able to breath again, hands shooting there to cup his groin and check if everything was still there after his kid's attack. He sure wasn’t expecting his kid to hit him right  _ there _ , not first thing in the morning, at least.

Well, it was Christmas morning, it wasn’t that far fetched, judging how excited Tobio had been for this special holiday in the past weeks.

Hajime had never celebrated Christmas in a grandiose way.

Before Tobio came in the picture, it was just a convenient day of vacation when he could lounge and relax without having to actually celebrate anything.

With Tobio though, things changed. Not only Christmas, of course, but festivities acquired a completely new taste.

If Christmas before was just another day, now he found himself waiting for it, excitement building up for the holiday long before December started. At first it was just for his kid, but he soon found himself waiting for it when the season came close to Christmas, a sort of longing for that warmth, those softly colored lights and the idea of being home with Tobio that previously wasn't there.   
  
He found himself decorating the apartment with soft, dark red ribbons and golden bells, hanging from the countertop in the center of the kitchen. A small Christmas tree had weeseld its way to the left corner of the dinner room and he and Tobio had spent a whole afternoon decorating it together with all the sort of things they could do with paper and scraps of fabrics they had gathered around the home.

Tobio had done hundreds of drawings of cookies and Santa’s eating them when he had been old enough to understand what would happen on Christmas Day. Hajime had secretly stashed all of them in a folder under his mattress, exposing only what Tobio had deemed “the best” on their fridge.

Hajime had kept all the other ones in his folder, admitting with himself he couldn't really choose a favourite.

He had also been wondering out loud for the best part of the month which cookies Santa would like the best, and so the heroic search for the perfect cookie recipe had begun, Hajime baking with his son every and each kind of cookies he could found. 

That was, until Oikawa had come in one afternoon announcing proudly that Santa would certainly love gingerbread.

Tobio had never heard about it, but Oikawa assured him that Santa would love it because his little elves helpers always baked some gingerbread for him.

Hajime had spent that particular afternoon on the stool, hands folded under his chin as he asked questions to Oikawa and Tobio about which shape of cookie was better for Santa and his helpers as he watched them baking together.

Oikawa had stopped a few times, not making Tobio notice it, to ask him if everything was okay because he'd been looking at them with a softness that hadn't been there five years ago. 

Hajime had reassured him that yeah, everything was okay, but inside he felt like he would never stop smiling like a fool if that was his life now.

A few months ago, a vision like that one would have been something plucked directly from his dreams, the ones he woke up from with something tightening in his chest and the urge to see his kid because he was the only one that could justify the pain of not having Oikawa in his life anymore.

He knew what he was getting into when he decided to keep his best friend out from this part of his life, though. The fact that he knew it still didn’t make it any easier.   
It felt like a pain that would dull with time but never really fade, or so he told himself. He’d come to accept the fact that Oikawa wouldn’t be back in his life. He’d done all his damned best to make it so.

And yet, he had come back. At the most unexpected moment, his best friend had come back to him, demanding with insistence to be let in his life once again. It wasn’t like Hajime hadn’t tried to resist him  he just knew very well he could do nothing against Oikawa’s stubbornness.

If Tooru wanted something, he’d work as much as he needed, and in the end he’d be the winner. He'd always worked hard to get what he wanted and it had always paid off.

It had always been like that and this time it hadn’t been any different.

In the end, Oikawa had won his place back in his life. Like a river flowing through his course, Hajime could do nothing to change his path. Oikawa's presence dripped into his existence once more, small step after small step.

Hajime had never felt more grateful for Oikawa’s stubbornness.

This had been months ago and it had been everyday a little bit better ever since.

He stretched in his bed with a lazy smile. The warmth from those memories still seeped in every part of him, feeling as if light had suddenly come in the room.

Maybe it was a bit too smug from him to think so but he felt extremely lucky.

“Papaaaaaaa! Come here!” 

He got out of bed and steed walking  barefoot toward their dinner room, where he could hear Tobio jumping excitedly in front of their tree - the small bells jingled with every stomp - and muttering something to himself. He was probably trying to count all the presents huddled under their Christmas tree with his finger, Hajime thought, thanking his past self for putting the presents under the tree the night before, when his kid already had been sleeping. 

Tobio was an early riser and if he had found nothing under the tree waking up… well, thank God that hadn't happened.

But as he turned the corner he found himself with his arms full of an even more excited Tobio and, right behind his son, there was the other person that had worked his way in his life once again.

Oikawa stood there, wearing the weirdest sweater Hajime had ever seen and a soft looking smile on his lips.

Hajime would have deemed that smile rare in highschool but it had become a common fixture when Oikawa looked at him in these past months.

He loved that smile almost as much as he loved the man behind it.

“Merry Christmas, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said coming closer to wrap an arm around both Tobio and Hajime, hugging them tightly.

Tobio giggled, squished between the two men.

Above Tobio’s head, Hajime lifted his chin up and kissed Oikawa on his lips. It was short, just a peck of the lips, but it was  there, the love, the struggle, the happiness of finally being reunited, the magic that being together had brought back in their life, it was all there in that small kiss.

If anyone would have asked him a few months ago what he wanted for Christmas he'd have found himself shrugging saying that he didn't need anything. 

Today though if someone asked that same question, Hajime would have answered that he already had everything he could wish for, right in his arms.

“Merry Christmas, Tooru.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always kudos and comments always get me going so, if you enjoyed this little fic please consider leaving some! :D
> 
> Tomorrow's the last day of 2018 and for me this is the time to count my blessings and really say thank you for every small gift I received during this year. It wasn't all good and it wasn't all bad, but I feel grateful about all the love I got nonetheless.  
> This includes of course the love I received from fandom here and on Tumblr from you all of course.  
> I hope your 2019 will be full of love and happiness! :D
> 
> If you want to chat a bit with me, you can find me @kayejwrotes on Tumblr, Twitter and Pillowfort!


End file.
